My Little Drone: Dash's Woes
by MojaveStorm
Summary: <html><head></head>As payment for helping take over Equestria and brainwash the prisoners, a pegasus with a twisted soul is permitted a slave of his choosing. And what better way is there to get revenge than by enslaving the former source of his woes? Survivors are not always innocent. Warning: This is more for me than you. It has explicit content and mental conditioning. I care not a bit for you.</html>


_**AN: I have a dark and twisted mind. This story is a personal offshoot of the story "My Little Drone: Free Will is Overrated." Basically, the Changelings took over and captured the Elements. Part of the reason they won...well, that'll be explained. Let's just say that good spies get rewarded, regardless of race. Just take note that this story will not just be mindless sex, rather it's a combination of MLD and the mental conditioning of the first Bioshock game, with certain key phrases activating behaviours and the like. Most of the phrases will be in German, and I'll leave translations at the end for you. Just know this fact: This story was made more for myself than it was for the rest of you.**_

**My Little Drone, Chapter One**

**A New Owner. Wait, Owner? Ah, buck me.**

It was with a start that Rainbow Dash opened her cerise eyes, looking around the cave she found herself in. Either the cave was made of green rock, or she was suspended in green liquid, because that was the only colour the cyan Pegasus could see. Five other cocoons hung from the ceiling, each seemingly filled with the same liquid Dash found herself suspended in. Leaning a tad bit further forward and squinting revealed the other occupants to be, unsurprisingly, her friends. Her mind raced with various thoughts, making her heart beat faster. Why was she here? Where _is_ here, exactly? What's gonna happen?

These thoughts didn't manage to get very far before an answer reverberated off the walls of her head, coming not from the caves, but internally, as if it was her subconscious speaking to her.

"I see you've woken up, Rainbow Dash. Oh how it makes me smile to see the 'fastest flyer in Equestria' brought down to this. Isn't this just a beautiful cavern? I made sure it was only the best for your friends." The voice buzzed around in her head, like an imaginary fly. A few shakes of her head brought a small noise of disapprovement from the unknown voice. "Quit struggling, Dash. It'll just make you more uncomfortable."

Those words were sadly true, as the more the Pegasus shook around inside her cocoon, the tighter it seemed to become. In reality, it was that she was stretching a small chamber that was meant to house her curled up, not with splayed legs and twitching wings. As Dash surveyed the chamber, looking for exits, she did not notice two small green tentacles slowly drift down near her ears. The second she spotted the door, the two appendages shot into her ears, surprising her and making her start shaking in an attempt to dislodge the intruders. After about thirty seconds, she succeeded, and they pulled out of the cramped space.

Of course, fate would choose that moment to open the pod and dump the unsuspecting prism-maned Pegasus onto the floor of the cave. A faint buzzing swirled around her brain, and she clutched at her head in a futile attempt to make the noise stop. So enraptured in her misfortune, the only time she noticed the newcomer in the cave is when a pair of tan hooves, one with a watch on, stopped just in front of her. Cerise eyes trailed up the stallion's body, past the vest and cloak, flicking briefly back to a pair of wings, and up to where a scar flew down across his left eye, and cracked the lens on his goggles. The two blue pieces of glass slid up to reveal grey eyes, ones that shone with a certain quality that no other pony possessed. The eyes of this stallion were ones that had seen death. They were too lonely, too wise, too harsh. It was with a gasp that Rainbow Dash recoiled from this newcomer, shocked at the qualities which appeared upon his face.

Stuttering, Dash rolled over to face the cloaked figure. "Your eyes...I-I-I've never seen anypony w-with eyes like that. W-w-what's wrong with them?"

When he spoke, it was with a voice that sounded like the sand rolling off of desert rocks, that of a sandstorm from the farthest reaches of Equestria. "The eyes are the window into the soul. My soul is mostly beyond saving. Now, Steigen and Folgen, we're leaving."

Without hesitation, as each command passed his lips, Dash stood and fell in line behind the now retreating stallion. It seemed logical to her mind to follow the one who had seemingly let her out, status of soul be damned. When she realized that they were leaving, she raised her voice once again in concern.

"Umm, mister? Why are you leaving the others? Aren't you here to rescue them? And uhh...could I have your name?" A sheepish grin followed her words, awkward but somewhat effective, as it coaxed his dry voice once more from his mouth.

"We're leaving the others because I only want you. I'm not here to rescue you; I'm here to _claim_ you. You're my new servant, Rainbow Dash, and it's only fair that you should know my name since you're bound to me for life. I am Mojave Storm, and I see no reason as to why anypony else needs to know that fact. So Wiederholen Sie nicht my name when there is anypony else around, alright?"

The look of shock on her face at hearing his words would have warmed the heart of any sadist in the world. Her face dropped and her eyes widened. It left her wondering what had happened between Cadence's wedding and now to bring her life from weather controller to personal slave. Her next words held quite a bit of sadness, as her fate slowly sunk in. "S-s-so I'm your new s-slave? Is that it? Is that it, you m-monster? Why? W-w-what happened to Equestria to make this happen?" Her sentence was punctuated by the start of flowing tears, each one containing a piece of the pegasus' heart. Her happiness slowly drained away, and her head hung sadly. With a sniff, she asked again, voice barely a whisper. "What happened?"

The response she got shocked her. "The changelings. I struck a deal with them. I taught their queen some of the princesses' mannerisms and helped with the mental conditioning of their prisoners, and in return I get my freedom and the choice in one personal servant. Be glad I chose you, because you and your friends were among those slated to be brainwashed into breeding drones." Each word stuck with finality, one that helped to nail in the fact that she was to be tied to an enemy until the day she died. The last sentence was what shattered the remains of the pegasus' heart, learning that her friends were going to be turned into mindless fuck toys. By now, they had exited the cavern and were passing through the main streets of the changeling hive, walking past the sentient workers who were milling about in their off time, staring at the two who passed them. Contempt filled the eyes that landed on Rainbow Dash, and admiration was directed towards Mojave Storm for what they believed to be heroic assistance in a time of famine and need.

Cerise eyes flicked across the faces of the crowd as the changelings parted before them, allowing the two outliers passage. They had been walking for some time, when she realized that they were passing into brighter territory, closer to the exit. Confusion spread throughout her brain, shocked that they were leaving. Wasn't he a part of the hive? Wasn't he just a disguised changeling? She slowly considered her options before she spoke up.

"Um, master? Why are we leaving? Isn't your house down here?" Her mouth tried to say 'Mojave', but her tongue betrayed her and acknowledged her place as a slave in calling the leading pegasus 'master.' It sickened her, but those thoughts dispelled as he responded.

"Not every creature that assisted the changelings in this endeavour was a changeling itself. I used to work up on the Rainbow Factory." He paused, and turned around. His goggles slid up his face to reveal eyes which held such a degree of contempt and hatred that the cyan pegasus found herself rooted to the spot, unable to escape his glare. "The _upper_ Rainbow Factory."

As his words had before, she found herself unable to respond, her brain in a flurry as she processed this fact. It was the one thing she prided herself on hiding from her friends. Not even Applejack, Element of Honesty, knew about her position there as a supervisor. Her mind flew back, three years prior, to when one of the workers rebelled. He had been famous for carrying around a special made weapon, one he called a 'sniper rifle' that he had named after Dash's biggest idol, Spitfire. He had made a point of showing off the lack of recoil and the high power of the weapon that he carried daily.

One day he had walked over to the console that controlled the machines, and with a mutter that nearby pegasi said was along the lines of 'I have awoken,' deactivated the machines, turning and firing upon the guards. Leaving a train of corpses in his wake, he only escaped after a close encounter with a blade ran down the left side of his face and sliced into the skin, cracking the left lens on his goggles. The bloodied, injured stallion had jumped out of a side door, lab coat and shell casings left behind, and glided down to the nearby Baltimare. By the time that CWC Spies had located him, he was hospitalized, and two royal guards waited outside of his door. Not a month later, the factory closed. When Dash had heard about what happened, she went home and waited to be arrested. After nearly two weeks passed, she left her house and eventually put it all past her.

She nearly stopped, all four hooves stopping on the ground for two seconds before her traitorous body forced her forwards once more. The stallion before her, Mojave Storm, was not just a pegasus. He was a traitor to ponykind, one deprived of the majority of his ethics and all of his innocence. But most importantly, he was a survivor. He had earned his right to freedom, through the blood and steel of Equestria's biggest secret. Her head lowered, realising that he knew who she was when he still worked in the factory. Three years out of that job had brought her soul back out of that dark pit, starting on that eventful day when a certain purple unicorn showed up in out-of-the-way Ponyville one day.

Her thoughts turned from life reflection to a wish to turn around as the sunlight blinded her, cerise eyes shutting as they desperately attempted to adjust to being outside again. As they reopened, she found Mojave staring as her, eyes unreadable behind the goggles. Without waiting for any questions, he simply started speaking, the dry voice cleared up a bit as water dripped from his chin. "We're going back to Ponyville. After all, that's where your house is, _supervisor_." The last word was spoken with enough of a condescending tone to make Dash sheepishly lower her head. The shock of the revelations that had hit her in the past hour had worn off, and her mind turned from the past and present to the future, as the two spread their wings and took to the blue skies.

Now she was wondering what kind of a master he would turn out to be. Would the enigma flying behind her use her sexually? Was she to be a house servant; cooking, cleaning, and serving for him? Or was he just a tortured soul looking for companionship, no matter how unwilling she might be. It sickened Dash that her brain was divided into quarters, three of them taking one side, with the fourth longing only for freedom and saving her friends. She caught one part of her brain and forced her tail to lower itself back down, blocking the view once more. No need to encourage such actions, although it would inevitably end up like that anyways.

As various scenarios played themselves in her head, she descended towards the front door of her house, hooves resisting the natural design of a cloud and turning it into a walkable substance instead of a cluster of water vapour. She looked up to see Mojave pull open the front door of her house, holding it until she walked through. The mare graciously accepted, stepping across the threshold before hearing him close the door behind the two. He removed his cloak, vest, boots, goggles and watch and placed them near the doorway, ready to be donned again if needed. Dash found her eyes drawn to his flank, where a set of sniper crosshairs, done in black, graced his tan fur. He walked over to the stairs and ascended them. Dash felt compelled to follow him, curious as to what he would do. She still had a hidden lab coat, in case she ever needed it again.

When she walked into the open door of her bedroom, she found herself rooted to the spot as some form of positive-ish emotion poured from his silver eyes. He looked at her, eyes rolling across her entire figure, lingering on some places longer than others. Eventually, silver met cerise as he stared seemingly into her soul. A small grin pulled itself across his snout as his eyes narrowed. His mouth opened, a short command escaping his lips. "Herkommen."

Those words compelled her legs into motion, sending her over to join him on her bed. Her brain had already identified where this was leading. Although more than three fourths of her was against this, the one part of her that wanted this was overpowering the rest and taking control of her body and hormones, sending chemicals into her body and lighting a fire inside of her. His next command caused her to shudder with delight. "Bücken."

Her forelegs gave out, and she bent down, tail flicking up to reveal her marehood to him. She exhaled shakily as his forelegs placed themselves upon her rear end, positioning him for his intended activity. She throbbed with excitement, body and mind longing for this together, emotional synchronization combining with a bodily need for this. Her head swiveled, neck craning as she struggled to look back at the deep pits of silver that were the eyes of her master. He looked down at her, eyes starting at her flank and working their way up. When their eyes locked, he made one last request.

"Beg."

Her mouth opened, responding instantly, body and mind set on the task at hand. "Please...please..." His grin made her heart skip a beat, his only reply being a "Please what?"

Cerise eyes met silver ones, cyan contrasting with tan as two bodies sat against each other, both waiting to intertwine with the other. Her mouth was dry, unable to produce sound. She ran her tongue over her lips, the reply formed before she widened her mouth. "Please...fuck me." Her request was made in a voice barely above a whisper, with a tone packed with every ounce of sincerity and longing the mare could conjure. Her wait was not in vain, but came with a short delay. One word came from Mojave's mouth, one which warmed Dash's heart and clitoris. "Alright."

The instant his word ended, she felt an intrusion in her body, pushing into her nether regions, stretching out the tunnel that lead to her important areas. It seemed strange, that such a tortured, commanding soul could be as gentle as he was being at that moment. It took nearly twenty long seconds for him to reach her hymen, marking him as her first. It was lamentable, to any observer, that her innocence should be taken semi-forcibly, an exchange between slave and owner, not between two lovers. Nevertheless, he slowly pushed until she broke, then stopped to allow for the discomfort to pass. He slowly pushed in until she had taken him entirely. Again, he paused to allow her to adjust to the shaft that speared her most sacred areas.

When she had seemed to calm down, uneasiness past, he slowly pulled himself nearly all the way out of here. This slow, tedious process repeated itself many times, slowly speeding up each time. With each repeated thrust, Dash's tongue slowly fell out of her limp jaw. The various feelings, physical and mental, were overwhelming her mind. The one thought her mind was capable of sustaining was that it felt _good_. Her heart rate sped up, and her breathing deepened, a physical change which was reciprocated in full by the stallion who had mounted her. She rocked slightly as he moved, feeling each tiny movement inside of her. Her muscles twitched, body slowly failing as the pleasure deep in her core heightened. It did not escape her that Mojave's thrusting had increased in speed.

Both ponies slowly neared their climax, each having adopted a new posture as their intercourse played out. Dash had slowly lowered her front end until her chin lay upon the bed, forelegs spread out in front of her. Mojave had moved closer to the cyan pegasus, brushing her tail sideways so that it was no longer in his face and his mane. Besides, he knew that it would be a pain in the ass to clean once they were done. Both were moaning and groaning loudly, reaching volumes that would have caused ponies to stare, if they hadn't evacuated Equestria during its downfall. Most had managed to evacuate to griffin lands, offering work, money, and supplies in exchange for refuge.

It was with one final forward thrust into her that Dash finally lost it, fluids straining to exit her body past Mojave's stallionhood that was firmly embedded within her. Another singular thrust and his seed coated her inner walls, mixing with whatever leftover fluids were unable to escape her body. Both collapsed, legs, manes, and tails entangling as the two strained to catch their breath, the exertion of what had occurred catching up with their bodies.

Rainbow Dash turned her head, shifting until her face met Mojave Storm's. Her cerise eyes stared into his silver ones and she pushed her head forwards until their lips met. She pulled back and a small smile crossed her lips. They lay there for a short time before one last sleepy word left Mojave's mouth.

"Schlaf." As he uttered that word, and closed his eyes, Dash found herself slowly starting to fall asleep. She pulled Mojave closer, his hooves wrapping gently around her neck, encircling her body as if to protect her from unknown dangers. Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed as she fell into a deep slumber, immersed in feelings of pleasure and the various fluids which accompanied that. Her partner for the night, her master, fell asleep shortly after, still wrapped up with her.


End file.
